LOOK WHAT I GOT IN THE MAIL!
by midnight strikes2003
Summary: A Fan of Hetalia (AKA Myself) Has Tracked down the nations! Why you ask? Well, I answer, none of her ships are canon and it is driving her NUTS! So, She partners up nations from her OTPs and sends America for sets of a game of her childhood with a multiplayer mod, so they can all play together. T for Roma and I. NYEH HEH HEH HEH! (Did I mention I started undertail?) SHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

"HEy Dudes! I found a game!" America Shouted, Bursting into the Meeting room. In his hand, He held a game disk, Which he waved around excitedly. "I got this SUPER weird email, TO MY NATION ACCOUNT, Which was a smidgen scary, But She sent me a bunch of copies and told me who to play with, and sent me a mod so we can play on the same server and everything! So who was I to turn down a fan, am I right? Every hero needs a fan! HAHAHAHAHA!" She said this in one breath, and was slightly purple at the end.

"AMERICA! Deep Breaths! You are going to kill yourself!" England stood, walked over to the young country, and patted his back hesitantly. "Dear God..."

America took a deep breath and started talking again. "Dudes, That is not even the best part! I looked up a bunch of videos on youtube for this game, and it is so COOL! I mean, there is normal level cool, and awesome trio level cool," He glanced at Prussia and Denmark, grinning, "BUT THEN THERE IS THIS!" he finished with a shout.

"W...who gets to play, America?" Canada Questioned from a corner, whispery as always.

"America, Now I am all-a-Excited! Who gets to play?" Italy asked over the quiet North American Brother, who shrunk away and hugged his polar bear, thinking to himself, _I could make you kill them if I wanted to... Then they would remember me... then they would notice me..._ , But of course not acting on that impulse. That would be... Mean.

"OKay, She told me not to look at the list, but I have it here!" The American shouted. Waving around a white envelope marked 'Future me, Don't open this unless you are in a meeting bro.', and started to tear it open eagerly. A sticky note fell out and fluttered to the floor, In a bunch of acrobatic spins, flips and dives. Every nation in the world (Except Greece, who was sleeping), crowded around the small piece of paper. When it settled, It was clear what was written: _You work in pairs. Gerita, USUK, Spaimano, Prucan. Ask Japan._

The World(Except Hungary, Who was busy fangirling, and Greece, who was still asleep) turned to Japan. "Um..." Whispered the said nation uncertainly. "I am Famiriar with those terms..." Then in an even quieter tone, he mumbled, "ship names..."

"Vhat vas that, Japan?" GErmany asked, and a few others looked confusedly at Japan too. Hungary butt in to save humiliation from the poor man.

"Germany and Italy, America and England, Spain and Romano, and Prussia and Canada" She was MORE than familiar with those terms, what having searched them up online COUNTLESS TIMES. Her nose started bleeding a little, and she excused herself from the room. All of the named countries looked happy about the teams, except one.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Screeched Romano, "WHO SET THIS UP!? I WILL NOT WORK WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD!"

Spain looked disappointed, and an owl flew in the window, and started pecking at Romano, Before dropping another sticky note onto him. On it read : _YOU WILL WORK WITH THE SPAINARD BECAUSE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO, BASTARD! NOW GO MAKE IT UP TO HIM AND SIT IN HIS LAP AND KISS HIM A LITTLE ON THE CHEEK! AND STOP BEING A *******************((_ _ **A/N: Has been blocked out due to my need to keep this rated teen.))**_ Romano numbly sat down on Spain's lap, and kissed the surprised man on the cheek, before a couple tears welled up, and he was forced to blink them away. Spain, seeing this, Hugged Romano closer. England seeing this, felt the sudden need to change the subject.

"So.. America.. What is the game called, exactly?" he asked, the shock of seeing his fellow tsundere melt like that getting him on edge a bit.

"Oh sorry Iggy! I thought I said! The game is called 'Spore'"

A/N _**I know what you are thinking. " ANOTHER STORY?!" Yeah deal with it people. I was watching youtube on Norfalsu's Computer, and an Idea attacked my brain. I got a headache so I typed it. DEAL MEIN GOTT! Been playing Card against humanity while I Role play Prussia! KESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE! FUN! (Unless some one plays the "GERMAN PENIS" card from the Holy Pack extension. then things get weird. for me an mein bruder.) Thanks for reading the Insane!**_

 _ **Peace in a bowl of PASTA~**_

 _ **Midnight Strikes**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- GerIta!

Germany Stared at the start screen while he waited for Italy to finish making them pasta for a snack.

"Almost Done, Doitsu!" The Cheerful Italian Called from the Kitchen, where undeniably, he was making huge mess. _Mein Gott..._ Germany thought. A Chime tinkled, and a pop up did just that on his screen. _Hmm_. He clicked the button, And to his surprise, America and England were there on his screen. _Face chat._ He thought. "Guten Abend" He said.

"Ciao!" Italy called from the kitchen. "We were Just about to join the server! I am Making pasta!"

(A/n as I stated in the description, I just started playing Undertail, and let me just say there is a character who rivals Italy's love of pasta.*_*. Papyrus. My life has been forever altered. AND NOW BACK TO THE NATIONS PLAY!)

"HEY GERMAN DUDE!" America yelled, Grinning. England Grimaced.

"America, Quiet down or you will Blow my ears clean off!"

"Sorry Iggy!"

England huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, And I got another Email from the girl! She said that every time we died, We have to kiss our partners! No problem, because the hero and his side kick won't die!" And with that, America ended the call.

Germany flushed pink. Kiss... Italy? Honestly... He had been thinking about it, but like this..? No... No way was he kissing Italy for the first time like this. He let his gaze return to the start screen. The background was black, With a blue and purple spiral that got to white in the middle, Apparently a spiral universe like their own. Upon further examination, He realized there were planets in the galaxy. Germany rolled the cursor over one at random, and to his shock, It expanded and became more detailed. It was a peaceful looking place, with blue water and white land. He clicked it, and the option was given to start at cell stage. Next to it was a strange picture, and a description. It said : _Start at the very beginning. Nurture your own creation from it's humble aquatic origins to it's evolution as a sentient species in the epic journey of Spore._

"Italia!" He called, Hoping the pasta was done so he could press the Cell button.

"Ve~ Coming Doitsu!" Italy returned with a full pot of pasta.

"Vould you like to do the honors?" GErmany said, As he gestured at the Cell button. The small Italian looked at it for a second,Most likely reading the text, before clicking.

The next option was Carnivore or herbivore.

"Carnivore!"

Ve~ Herbivore!"

At.

The

Same

Time.

A/N - _**Whoh two chapters in one day?! HELL YAS I DID! Sorry... I am just.. SO PROUD OF MYSELF! *falls over cring* Probably more where that came from! BAM! I don't own Hetalia. Or... Spore... I really wish I did, But I don't. GOD DAMN IT!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- SpaMano!

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD?! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO PLAY THIS STUPID AMERICAN GAME WITH YOU, BUT I WAS NAPPING AND YOU WAKE ME UP? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, BASTARD?" Romano had just been awakened from a nap. Why, He did not know. He only knew his was pissed and Spain was there to blame it on. Easy! So what if his ear splitting screams be heard in America's place? He was mad, god damn it!

"But Roma..." GOD he hated that nickname! "We have to play America's game or the girl might get angry again! You remember what happened last time.." Romano cringed as he tried not to repeat the contents of the letter in his mind. She had been very, VERY , mad. ( _ **A/n Sorry Roma! You are my go to RP character!)**_ He went down the stairs, and plopped himself down on Spain's couch. Just as Spain open his computer, A Face Chat request popped up. Without asking for permission from the grumpy Italian, he clicked the button, and the two were greeted with a Huge smile, and a pair of Eyebrows.

"Dude! Spain! That you Bro?" America asked, Being more quiet than usual.

"Thank you America. Much better than poor Italy and Germany." The Brit said in the background.

"So anyway, DUDES! I got another email from the chick! Now, Everytime we die, We have to kiss our partners! Isn't that fun? Anyway, Gotta call the others! Peace you two!" And with that, The American hung up.

Romano felt his face getting hot. Kiss this Bastard?! No way in Hell was that going to happen. He risked a glance at the other. The carefree Spaniard was grinning and laughing his ass off. _Typical. I am trapped with this Idioto until one of the pairings beats the game... Fuck._ He thought moodly. Well. No harm in.. Starting the game... Right? As he grumply booted up the laptop and started the game, Spain came over and decided, 'Hey! Romano is in a bad mood, so imma cuddle him! Dur!'. Romano simply flicked the side of his head while saying no. Romano's Phone rang with a call from Italy. As he angerly greeted his brother, A loud crash was heard in the background.

"FRATELLO! I NEED YOUR HELP! SAY HERBIVORE IS BETTER THAN CARNIVORE ROMA!" Romano's fellow italian had not sounded this angry since... Never.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"DO IT ROMANO! HURRY!"

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"GERMANY THINKS CARNIVORE IS BETTER! HERBIVORE IS MUCH BETTER!"

"POTATO BASTARD IS ALWAYS WRONG!" Said Roma, and he hung up and turned off his phone. He turned to the Spaniard, and sat next to him. "Fuck all of this," he muttered before choosing the planet with a multiplayer symbol. They chose the cell stage, mainly because it was the only option, and moved to the decision of H vs C (BATTLE~ BEGIN!)

"Herbivore," romano said, and clicked the button before Spain could protest, But he did not want to be a, as he put it, 'Meinie Carnivore' And eat everyone. An owl Flew in the window and landed on Spain's head. It had a note on a rainbow colored banner, and it said "Name the World Marukaite. Don't take notes from owl. Barn cannot write," Okay then. But if Germany and Italy knew, the only two left were Potato bastard 2 and... Um..He couldn't quite remember the name.. But anyway! Spain typed the name that was given, and the graphics started.

A/N- _**Hey Three chapters! I'm on FIRE! FIRE! ENGLAND trIED COOKIng FIRE!FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Whoop. I OWN NOT THE HETALIA MAGIC OF THE SPORE MAGIKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- PruCan!

Prussia turned on his laptop, the screensaver of Gilbird's first time flying shown proudly on the screen. "That small chick is really cute, eh? Isn't that Gilbird?" Canada walked in, his voice just below a whisper.

"Jou know about mein awesome chick?" Prussia looked at the other, a small smile developing.

The shorter of the two nodded slightly, earning a grin from the other, while he loaded the game. Suddenly, a loud crash and shattering noise was heard from the upstairs. Prussia jumped about three feet into the air, But it was only about two inches. Canada, however, was used to loud, obnoxious noises. We must remember he is related to America, after all. He merely blinked at the Prussian's reaction. Loud screaming made it's way to the basement in a mix of English, German, and Italian. The taller man grew... strangely worried for his younger brother. He decided to say something witty.

"Vell... Zhey zeem to be getting along," He said, smiling awkwardly. The Canadian chuckled softly, and sat down next to the ex-nation.

"Whatever you say, Prussia," He joked. Another crash echoed down the stairs. The Germanic winced visibly. A pop up notification appeared on the screen. The canadian moved the mouse to click it.

The face chat opened. On the screen, America was sulking in a corner, and England Faced the Pair.

"Bonjour," Canada said to the eyebrow lord.

"Hey bro," The Seriously mad American said.

"Pardon him. He's just realized that the same rules that apply to every to everyone else apply to you as well. He was... Less than pleased."

"Vait, Rules? I vas not informed of any rules." Prussia whined.

"I wouldn't have given you two the game if I had been told about them..." America muttered.

"Ames, What was that?" Canada questioned with a frown.

"You know what I said, Dude." The AMerican turned slightly and frowned at the Prussian, "Prussia, If you lay ONE FINGE-"

"And that's enough out of you." England interrupted, "Yes, Prussia, There is one rule. If your character dies, You two have to..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" America screamed, and the audio crackled and snapped. Like Rice Crispies.

"SCREAMING WON'T MAKE THE RULES GO AWAY!"

"BUT IT DELAYS THEM!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT ,AMERICA, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"WELL IT SHOULD WORK LIKE THAT!"

"TOO BAD!" The Brit turned back to the video camera, "Terribly sorry. The rule is whenever your character dies, you two have to... Kiss,"

The canadian stifled a laugh. The prussian smirked. The american growled.

"Hey Prussia," The american said, Suddenly calm, "If you TOUCH my brother... I. Will. KILL. YOU."

Canada bit a finger to keep from laughing at his brother. America had always been overprotective. He knew it was an empty threat. Prussia on the other hand... Was paler then usual. He scooched a little away from the canadian, His smirk gone.

Noticing this, Canada could not keep his laughter in any longer. He burst out laughing so bad, he had tears running down his face. Still laughing, he spoke, "Bye Ames!" He chortled as he closed the browser.

-Time skip, Sponsored by the association of Chortling Canadians.-

"Sooooo... Vhat now?"

"Get the food?"

They had gotten through the choice without one argument. Their carnivore creature was new in the tide pool. Is was a light blue color, With one eye, and little worm looking things on it. It swam slowly through the virtual water.

"I don't see anyzing vith a clear lable zhat says 'Eat me, I'm meat,'"

"Well... If we are carnivorous, Maybe we have to kill something?"

"How?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Vell, Jou suggested it."

"That... Is... A good point..."

"I know zhat! I am awesome!"

"Of course you are..."

"Ja, I am!"

"Alright, Prussia..."

And then their character got eaten.


	5. Chapter 5-- USUK!

America easily started up the game. He was sitting in his over plush desk chair. England, however, was in a chair the American had taken from his dineing room.

"The Behavior with your brother was not okay, America," England stated.

"You're not my dad," America grumped.

Suddenly a soft pop sounded from behind the pairing.

"And you've told everyone the rules?" She asked. 'She' Was a young girl, American, about thirteen in age, with hair about the same color as a lion's mane the cascaded in soft curls to her waist. Her eyes were blue gray green. She smiled mysteriously. This was the she. The she that somehow had scared Romano. The She that had put this whole thing together. She smiled.

America spun around in his chair and greeted her with a small salute, "Yeah, I told everyone, Miss!" She nodded at him.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"Nope! Only I know.. And I guess Iggy knows now."

She smiled kindly at the Brit, And he looked back at her confused. "Who exactly..?" He questioned.

"That, my dear sir, Is for me to know. Not you. Me," She smiled again, her eyes closing, reminding the two nations of Italy. England frowned.

Three more soft pops and there were more girls. The first of the newcomers was a touch shorter than She was, But somehow seemed more mature. She had shorter, brownish blonde hair, and glasses. The second of the newcomers was about the same height as the original, but had shorter and slightly darker hair up in a sporty ponytail. The third newcomer held a potato. And an axe. She was slightly taller than the original "She", And had tangled blonde hair, Up in two ponytails on either side of her head. To hide the tangled-ness. In order,Their names were Molly, Katie, Autumn. She took a deep breath and turned to Autumn.

"Put. Down. the FUCKING. Potato,"

Autumn Took a bite of the potato, And Katie started laughing. Molly Suppressed giggles.

"I DON'T EVEN GET IT!" She stomped her foot and started waving her arms around randomly, Trying to make a point.

(Attack on Titans references.. Lol past me!)

Molly took a deep breath and walked over to her. "No swearing,"

Autumn started laughing again, "Yeah, Watch your goddamn language!"

She calmed down, and turned back to the bewildered nations. "Sorry. These are my friends. And Autumn,"

Autumn tossed up the half eaten potato, and it disappeared in mid air. America looked disappointed, because he would have made the potato into fries, if she had asked.

"So, America, My... Friends... Don't need to go do something drastic, Right?"

America shook his head violently. "Nope, Miss!"

She nodded once, and popped away. The others looked at the nations, before following her to who knows where. America let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"She's gone..."

"Yes, I see that, America,"

"You don't get it, Iggy..."

"What don't I get?"

"She's just too cute... In a brutal, Kill-you-if-you-disobey kinda way,"

"True,"

The silence that followed was awkward.

"WELL," The american broke the silence, "LET'S PLAY THIS GAME, BRO!"

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are too loud, America,"

The american dabbed, and opened the game.

-Time skip, Because the american dance moves that followed were JUST TOO INTENSE-

"Dude, This game has worse graphics than MInecraft"

- **An-**

 **Yay! In this chapter, If yah didn't catch that, My Friends (and Autumn) And I were introduced, And I made America do MY BIDDING. Plus, My cuteness is an advantage~ Yeah, I don't own shit. wheeeeee!**


End file.
